Rain
by NoxWillow
Summary: It's all fun and games untill someone gets hurt. Kiba/Sakura
1. Civil

Disclaimer: I do not unfortunately own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not unfortunately own Naruto**

**11111111111 **

_Rain washes away all that we don't say or do_

Sakura picked up the last of the crayons. It was Naruto and Kiba's fault she was doing detention. She was sixteen for crying out loud. She wasn't in school anymore yet here she was picking up the kindergartens art class mess all because of a stupid prank framed on her. If looks could kill, Naruto and Kiba would be dead a thousand times over.

Finally satisfied with the clean class room, Sakura left the academy planning a plot to personally harm the two boys into next year.

Walking automatically, Sakura's feet trailed over the familiar pathway to her small house. So deep in thought, Sakura didn't notice the person standing in front of her.

Smack. The impact felt like walking into a wall except Sakura didn't remember a wall being in this spot.

"Miss me?" a masculine voice asked, Kiba. A hand stretched down offering to aid the pinkette.

Sakura brushed off the gesture and stood up shaking off her clothes. "Inuzuka, always nice to see you here," sarcasm was heavy in her voice.

The boy brushed off her comment nonchalantly. "Well forehead that's not what matters. I was just wondering though, have a nice time cleaning?" Kiba laughed at his joke and patted Sakura on the head.

Sakura slapped his hand away and frowned. "Actually dog breath, it gave me lots of time to think about my revenge on you and Blondie. Sleep with one eye open Inuzuka, you never know what could happen."

Kiba laughed light heartedly as if someone just told him a funny joke. "Yeah, yeah, like you could bring harm to me. Come on Pinky, you're just too short to hurt me."

Oh no he didn't. Sakura was not short. She was a proud five foot five. Maybe compared to his five foot eleven, an extra six inches could seem like a lot but not down here. "I'm gonna pretend you did not just say that and hope you go away."

The boy shook his head. "What ever, anyways Ino is having a party tonight, she wants to know if you can come?" A spark flittered threw his eyes but Sakura labeled it off as her imagination.

Now to think of it Ino did have a part. Sakura stopped in her tracks and cocked her head to the side. "I was the one that arranged the party for her and here she's taking all the credits?"

Stopping along side with Sakura, Kiba nodded. "Yep."

Sakura muttered something about friends and unfaithfulness. Even Kiba's sensitive ears couldn't pick up what she was saying.

"So be there—"

"At eight, yeah I know." Sakura said cutting off Kiba. With that the girl stormed off to complain to Ino.

"Ino you're an idiot," Sakura stated while holding up two shirts. "Which one looks better, the black tank top or the red and white one?"

Ino currently looking at a gossip magazine pointed to the red and white tank. Sakura nodded and completed the look with black short shorts and a red head band. "Sakura you have a mission tomorrow right?" the blonde asked.

Pinning bobby pins in her hair Sakura nodded. "Why?"

Closing her magazine Ino looked up. "Who are you partners?"

Sakura pulled the tank top on and muffled her answer. "Mutt head unfortunately."

Ino nodded, "that's interesting," and returned to her magazine.

Finally satisfied with her appearance Sakura turned to Ino. "I'm ready, besides there are already guest downstairs." Ino nodded and flopped off her bed leading the way to the party.

"I thought you said no alcohol?" Sakura asked Ino sitting on the couch between a giggling Neji and a hallucinating Naruto.

Ino shrugged. "What did you honestly expect?"

Sakura nodded. "Good point."

The room was getting loud. Some people had brought over beer and Naruto got the best of it. Currently the boy was trying to seduce a shy Hinata. The poor girl was a red as a tomato. Naruto sluggishly hugged the girl, hiccupped and passed out on her lap.

Sakura smiled to her self at the love birds, two less people to not find love. Sakura though never telling anyone secretly had a fixation on romantic novels. In her rare but spare time the girl would read herself to sleep. Love seemed to come to everyone but her. It almost seemed like an item of affection untouchable to her.

A poking interrupted her train of thoughts and Sakura looked up to find a drunken Shikamaru.

"Hiya, hic I like peanut butter but hic not the jelly coz hic the jelly monster is gonna hic come eat me hic." Shikamaru looked lost and then ran away screaming something about the jelly monster chasing him.

Sakura rubbed her head. All this noise and confusion was giving her a head ache. With out any one noticing, Sakura slipped out onto Ino's back deck. Closing the door behind her Sakura relished in the quiet.

"To much for noise for you too huh?" Someone asked. Sakura turned to see Kiba sitting on the roof gazing at the stars. Instantly the girl found her self making her way over to Kiba's side. The two laid in silence staring at the night sky.

"I don't do well when people are drunk. I find their lack of judgment hard to handle," Sakura blurted out.

Kiba turned to look at the girl surprised. "Well thanks for telling me, I feel so much better now."

Sakura playfully slapped Kiba. "Jeez man, can't we keep it civil for at least a minute?" She joked light heartedly.

Kiba returned the gesture and laughed too. "Yeah we aren't the most civil people are we?"

The girl shook her head. "I still have to get revenge on you for the prank you set me up too."

Laughing Kiba sighed and nodded. "Sorry." Sakura shook it off and shivered. Noticing Sakura's bare arms, Kiba slid off his leather jacket and handed it to the girl. Sakura rejected it but Kiba pushed as the girls shivered violently again.

Giggling Sakura let Kiba help with the jacket. The zipper being stubborn took a three time trial to go up. "Kiba it's a fairly simple procedure, hook it and pull up." Sakura grabbed the zipper swatting his hand away. "Watch and learn." Easily the pinkette had the zipper up in no time, "Tada. How do I look," she asked striking a model pose.

Kiba laughed. "You look like a flower swallowed in black whole."

Sakura frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kiba cocked his head looking the girl up and down. "It means it's a little over sized for you. The shoulders don't fit or anything," he said tugging at the extra space.

Sakura pouted dramatically. "Well if I knew you were gonna say that, I would have never asked."

Kiba held up his hands in defeat. "All right all right. You look pretty?" he questioned.

Rolling her eyes Sakura patted Kiba's head. "I know it's hard for you to complement someone but there's a first for everything," she joked.

Kiba grabbed her hand and twisted it puling her closer but not in pain. "Oh really, and what Haruno Sakura have you not done yet?"

Sakura laughed. "What is this? Twenty questions?"

Kiba cocked an eyebrow. "Maybe."

The air got a lot thicker then. "I think maybe we should go inside, it's getting cold out here," Sakura said escaping Kiba's grip and jumping down from the roof. Kiba sighed and followed pursuit.

The time had neared close to midnight. Surprisingly the two had been out there for longer than expected. Ino had finished shooing the last of the guest out the door when the two entered.

"There you two are! Do you have any idea how hard it is to end a party by yourself?" the blonde asked picking up cans and throwing them into a garbage bag.

The two shook their heads in sink. Ino ignored it and threw a garbage bag at the two people. "Well help me clean," she ordered. The two followed with out complaint leaning up her apartment.

The night was long. The temperatures outside were getting colder indicating the end of summer. Sakura huddled tighter in her blankets. Tomorrow Sakura would get her team and assignment for her mission. All that Sakura was told was that it would be at least a week. No words yet on how dangerous it would be.

Incidents like this excited the pinkette. Every mission was always different from the next. Sakura was especially excited to see who was on the squad. She secretly hoped for a girl. Last mission she was the only girl and ended up being bate for the assigns the team was assigned to destroy. Not fun.

Slowly the girl let her mind flow falling into a deep sleep.

**Authors note: Please review, also note that this is a side project and that I have a busy life so sorry for any delays.**


	2. Moon and stars

Authors note: Yeah this came up faster then expected so that's good news

**Authors note: Yeah this came up faster then expected so that's good news. Please enjoy and review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto coz if I did I would have my own character in the series… )**

**22222222**

_An unspoken thought could lead to an undecided decision_

Alarms were annoying. Ask anyone. They interrupted dreams and sleep leaving many disoriented. Sakura knew well of the wrath of alarms. The device buzzed loudly indicating 5:30. No one deserved to wake up that early. Even after all these years of training Sakura still never had adapted to waking up early. Hey a person can enjoy their sleep right?

Shuffling out of bed, the pinkette took a cold shower awaking her senses. A bowl of cereal would have to satisfy for breakfast today.

Finally around seven (yes it takes her that long to get ready) the Kunoichi was ready for her missions briefing. Sakura pulled out her Ipod to jog along the way to the briefing. The girl's house was a little ways from the Hokage tower and a morning jog always did her good.

Turned her music up load enough to drown all other noise Sakura started her jog. Her friends always joked that when listening to music Sakura was in 'the zone'. Anyone smart enough knew not to bug or interrupt her when in 'the zone'.

Deep in thought Sakura ran to the beat of the song. Nothing better cleared her head than music or a jog. Together it was solitude.

As if on cue, something blurry entered the girl's vision. Before Sakura had time to think, the big object had found its place on top of her.

"Hello Akamaru," the girl said blankly. This wasn't anything knew. The big white dog happened to crash land on her at least once a week. The disappointing thing wasn't the dog but what followed behind it.

"Sorry forehead, guess you just got in the way."

"Right, save it mutt head," Sakura said stubbornly pushing Akamaru off. The white dog hesitated but moved. Standing up the girl shook herself off. "We seriously have to stop meeting like this," she stated.

Kiba nodded and turned in the direction Sakura was headed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa mutt head. Please tell me you are not headed to a briefing?"

Kiba nodded. "I could tell you I wasn't but then I'd be lying. Why?"

Sakura frowned inwardly. This was not good. Dog breath was on her team. The question now was who else? Kiba looked down at the girl waiting for an answer. "Because I am also going for a briefing," she muttered.

Kiba took this information slowly. "Wait, you have a mission, now?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, of course idiot why do you think I'm heading this way too?"

Kiba shook his head not having an answer. Mumbling to herself incoherently, Sakura took off to the Hokage tower with Kiba fallowing behind.

"Look here you children," Tsunade said. "Your mission is simply to give the scroll to the Hidden Village of Waterfall. You must however know this scroll is of high importance and if fallen in the wrong hands could mean devastation. Understood?"

Kiba, Sakura, Tenten, Naruto, and Neji nodded. The five were to leave in an hour to deliver the scroll. Tsunade kept very secret about this scroll however. She gave little information about it only to stress that it must be kept in good hands.

After the briefing, Sakura and Tenten left to pack for the trip.

"I wonder what's so important about this scroll," Tenten wondered aloud stuffing a bag of weapons.

Sakura nodded. "Tsunade seemed to be keen on getting it to the village fast. She told us three days, four at the max."

Tenten paused and looked up from her current job. "Did she say we could look at it?"

"No, she said if opened by inexperienced hands things could go wrong."

"Well that's nothing new. There's always something threaten us or someone else." Sakura nodded. Tenten was right. Would all this fighting stop? Was it worth it? Sakura thought it was but how far would one go to save another?

Tenten poked Sakura in the ribs grabbing her attention. "Way to drown out on me Saka," she complained using her nickname for her friend.

"Sorry," Sakura said grabbing her bag. "Ready?"

Tenten nodded, "as always."

The two then left after, each in deep thought about another issue. Sakura fallowed slowly behind her friend. Why would people harm others to forward themselves? It made no sense to the Kunoichi and probably never would.

As soon as the others arrived the five left out for their journey. Neji lead the group using his Byakugan to insure the path ahead was safe. Naruto, Sakura, and Tenten kept position in the middle ready for any ambush. Kiba held the back spot with Akamaru smelling the air for intruders.

After four hours of travel the group decided to stop for lunch, a stream nearby provided fish for food and water to drink.

"We will travel till the sunsets and make camp," Neji ordered finishing his lunch.

"Aw, do we have to travel that long? That could be another five hours," Naruto complained.

"Shut up Naruto and do as you're told to," Sakura said smacking him in the head.

Naruto rubbed his head mocking the girl silently as not to get another smacking. With out turning around to check for the others Sakura leapt to the tree tops drowning out any other sounds. In haste the others quickly followed the girl's example.

The day was getting warmer as the sun beat down on the five. Naruto kept complaining earning him a smacking every now and then from who ever was closest. Eventually Tenten threatened to personally silence him if he did not shut up. Naruto did not talk the rest of the way.

Finally the group settled down on the boarder of the Fire Country. "Tomorrow we will travel into the unclaimed land between our country and the water country. We must be careful as many nomads stalk the area," Neji informed setting a tent up for him and the other boys.

Tenten and Sakura set up their own tent and readied for bed, Tenten falling fast asleep while Sakura uncomfortably shifted around. Unsatisfied Sakura leapt out of the tent. Raised high in the sky the full moon sat comforted by the stars.

The image was appealing. It seemed pull Sakura out of the troubles the world held. "It's like there's nothing wrong with the world," she muttered to herself. Finally satisfied the pinkette returned to bed. Ideas of the sky and the comfort it brought lulled the girl to sleep.

The ground was nothing but rocks and canyons. A field of green stock lay ahead indicating some sort of town. After debating it over, the team decided to check out the place and investigate.

Isolation had a presence here. There was little population and what there was, was hidden.

"Wow, this could be a ghost town," Naruto piped up. The group nodded in agreement.

"Is anyone there?" Tenten yelled out. No one answered.

Neji stepped up a motioned for a group circle. "We will split up. Each one of us will take a different building and search for anything. I don't know what we are looking for but something has led us here."

Breaking up Sakura headed north to an old saloon. "How stereotypical," she thought aloud.

The building appeared empty. Dust collectively covered the surface areas heavily. Tables and chairs lay broken and strewn across the floor. An old piano sat silently in a corner. Walking over to the ancient instrument, the pinkette pushed down on a key. A flat note erupted from the piano violently. A shuffling followed after as a reactant. Startled, Sakura walked towards the sound.

"Get away!" a voice shouted hidden by the shadows.

Sakura bent low in a stance ready for battle. "Where are you?"

"Leave us alone!" the voice shouted again.

Following the sound, Sakura shuffled quietly to the voice. Before a second thought, a punch flew out from behind the bar and connected with Sakura's face.

Gingerly the girl touched her face to felt a bruise form as a figure of a man ran for the door. Up and running Sakura followed the man outside but stopped when Neji appeared and knocked out the man.

"I heard something of distress and came to check out," He admitted picking up the figure and carrying him back to the bar. "Find some water so we can wake him up. I'll keep watch of him. You go find the others," he ordered. Sakura nodded and headed off to gather the rest of the team.

**Authors note: Ugh, I am not happy with this chapter but I think of it more as a kick start off to the story. Don't worry it will get better… please review, that's all I ask**


End file.
